


证供

by FuaMitarai



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuaMitarai/pseuds/FuaMitarai
Summary: 非典型讯问





	证供

L·Lawliet/Yagami Raito（Kira）  
R15⚠️  
*有粗口  
*含不太直接的直接描写

接吻时夜神月尝到点奶油香气，这时候他才联想起世界第一侦探日复一日在舌尖堆叠的甜品，样式繁复精密按克论价，得不到更多的一眼就被大口吞下。索取的间隙夜神月决计为这段莫名的关系溯源，而L仅仅收了些力气—几不可查的，好让他的阶下囚仰颈喘息。夜神月盯着他的眼睛，从他灰色的瞳仁里看见自己。  
这不是个好姿势，Kira在第一个吻时就认识到这点，长达数月的监禁生活在摧毁精神之前先折磨肉体。肉体，下一秒L摁上他反扣在身后作为支点的手臂，轻轻巧巧地一劈。于是一切顺理成章——没有更糟糕的情况。  
夜神月试图为男人的行为寻求一个目的，他明白一切的开端是那个怪人荒唐的提议，他试着将它理解成一场刑讯逼供，而这比“他正要和L做/爱”好接受得多。  
月不是没有想过在必要时对他的迷恋者们使用性——正如他永远寻求最适合和最大收益。然而理所应当的，他决没想过那个对象会是荒诞的友人，恒久的对手，他终其一生去抹杀的蔑道者。夜神月的前十数年人生一帆风顺，尽管温纯善良之后是扭曲的正义认知，而这时候他拾到笔记，成为kira的起先一切好得不合理，绝对霸权在超自然能力下近在眼前，万句钦佩万声赞颂万种恐慌，三万种极度关注汇合成Kira之后紧跟的sama后缀。然而L出现，无数次的明里暗里数得清看不见的交锋。而最后他躺在这里，被他痛恨的敌人俯视着锢在身下。  
第一颗。夜神月被苍白的指尖碰触裸露皮肤时仿佛被点燃，几乎在同时不计后果地挣扎起来。“操他妈的，龙崎，我让你放开——”  
“不要紧张，月君。”扼住右腕的手类似铁钳，“请只把这当做一场必要的审讯。”  
操，被摁倒在床后夜神月试着挪动他的腿，意料之中的动弹不得，床单纠结成漩涡，在趾尖形成次中心。  
“奋力挣扎，月君是kira的概率又增加了0.7……”percent出口前月抢断他，“这他妈是本能反应，龙崎！你不能因为怀疑我是Kira而这么做！”  
“显然即将被L侵犯的恐惧会使得kira陷入警觉和恐慌，”L已经伸手去解月的第二粒纽扣，“月君使用了更多的粗话，这足以表明——够了，月君，不要再挣扎。这只会增加你的嫌疑。”  
“不，龙崎，我想我们该冷静下来谈一谈……”夜神月试着扯出一个假笑，“我是说，也许会有更好的方法—”而不是等着被他操。  
“事实上我比任何时候都要冷静。”L解下月衬衣的最后一颗，这个情景更类似你情我愿的情意绵绵情节，两人心知肚明。他抬起头看他，嘴角上扬，“我想我马上就能找到月君不是Kira的决定性证据了。”  
“什—”  
他们交换了当晚的第二个吻，尽管严格来说这完全由L发起和主导，搅弄舌尖的同时月感到自己的理智和自尊也被装入容器胡乱搅碎。他曾试图抢回主导权，但显然那使得这更像一出欲火焚身戏码，而那使得L更兴奋——尽管他曾声称自己冷静无比，但显而易见的是，他正勃起。  
他想操他。  
异物进入时月本能的瑟缩，他们没做什么甜甜蜜蜜的挑逗也不需要，心照不宣地规避任何与感情相关的行动是他们当晚的第一回意见统一。这是一根手指，身后的人慢腾腾出声，two。  
Three。月咬着牙竭力不让生理的呻吟溢出，显然L的进度过快了些，但他没理由要他舒服。他也明白。  
“月君，”异物退出时月感到在此时显得弥足珍贵的舒适，他几乎下意识地放松了紧绷的肩。而后L凑过来，贴着他的右耳，“……看清楚了吗？”  
震悚几乎使得天昏地暗，被摁着后脑转回来。肠液滴滴答答，透明液体在男人指尖流淌漫游，月的目光游移到罪魁祸首近在咫尺的脸上，而L笑起来像是天真烂漫，“快到了。”  
……混蛋。  
然后，不加预告地——  
呜啊啊啊啊啊啊——  
疼痛冲击时夜神月几乎以为自己将被劈断，意志能咬住下唇却无法避免张开，疼痛，只有疼痛，他试图默背素数让自己在情欲的浪潮里掌住颠簸的船，但他仍然只感到茫然的空白。每次顶撞都是崭新的巨浪，混乱的热汗和泪水粘腻着。疼痛在血脉里流动。  
“不行……哈，啊啊—”开口的同时呻吟无可抑制地撞出口腔，月才意识到喉咙哑得不像话，“混蛋……”  
“……不愧是月君。”汗湿的长发紧贴，他哑声道，“全部都很好地吞了下去…全部。”  
“停…停下来……”  
“月君也明白的吧？”L把他转过来，于是月清晰看见他上扬的嘴角，“现在发生的这些，就是为了让月君不堪折磨。也许月君正有什么话…？”  
“滚…滚开。”这时候他的囚徒已经不太说得出话了，垂着头看不出什么表情，被掐着下巴抬起来，仰脖时下意识吞咽，顶弄着一点一点，乱七八糟地结合，掐着他的肩膀又放开，然后侦探看清他的瞳孔里空空如也，平时的阴翳骄傲与正义抛到哪里去，他一点点分析其中的情绪计算百分比，在看见茫然的欢愉的时刻笑出声来。  
他没为他抚慰什么前端，所以那无比诚实的身体替他紧咬下唇的主人传达每一次高潮。“月君，”在第无数次他压抑不住的呻吟里L低下头吻住颈侧，“……结束了。”  
滚烫的，糟糕的，運命的。  
侦探和Kira，一生一次的奇遇与交合。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
被屏到失去呼吸（）


End file.
